Call forwarding is a call feature that facilitates the diversion of a call from one endpoint to another endpoint. In certain instances, the call may be diverted one or more times through a number of endpoints. The various endpoints that participate in the call forwarding scenario may be part of a diversion chain. Each endpoint in the diversion chain may have an associated voice mailbox.